To Love the Enemy
by RulerofFire
Summary: Arcee tries to keep her relationship with Knockout a secret, but some things are easier said than done.
1. Monsters in Nightmares

**Author's Notes - **So, I'm trying my hand at some more Arcee and Knockout. This time though, it's not a drabble. It's (hopefully) going to turn into an actual story...that all depends on how much you all like it :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

><p><em>'Arcee...'<em>

_Arcee opened her optics to see a dark silhouette hovering over her. The only light source came from the light blue optics peering down at her. She squinted a little, the blurry figure starting to become more clear, even if it was still a shadow. She recognized the two horn-like ornaments on top of its head, and the blue optics held a certain familiarity about them that made her almost instantly remember who it was._

_'Cliffjumper?'_

_'Arcee...'_

_She smiled at her old friend and reached out to place a servo on his faceplates. As soon as she touched him though, an icy cold jolted through her systems, making her pull back and shiver violently. Her smile dropped completely when she saw the shining blue optics turn light purple, as did the rest of the cracks and crevices in his frame. He leaned down closer to her and she saw the monster dark energon had turned her friend into. _

_No, he was not a friend anymore. A sparkless corpse was all he was. A sparkless corpse who was currently pinning her to the berth with no way of escaping the all-to-real nightmare._

_'Arcee!'_

_'Get away from me! I don't know you anymore!'_

_'Arcee!'_

_'Cliffjumper, please, let me go! Leave me alone!'_

_'ARCEE!'_

The blue motorcycle woke from recharge shaking, her cooling fans working overtime to cool down her overheated frame. She started intaking air faster than was necessary, resulting in making herself dizzy.

"Arcee? I need you to take a deep breath. Just calm down."

Arcee steadied herself against a tree and did as she was told, inhaling a large amount of air and letting it flow throughout her system. After two more deep breaths, she had calmed down and the dizzyness in her processor was gone. She tilted her helm back, letting it rest on the tree and absently gazed up at the night sky.

"You had that dream again didn't you? The one with your friend-"

"He _used_ to be my friend. Now, he's nothing more than a monster that haunts me almost every night."

A gentle servor placed itself on her shoulder and squeezed slightly. "You're losing a lot of energy by not recharging fully. You're going to be below fifty percent funtionality if this keeps up."

Arcee snorted at her friend, "Well sorry doc, but I can't just tell these nightmares to go away. No matter what I do, they always come back. I don't know whether Cliffjumper is trying to tell me something, or offline me in my sleep. Whatever it is, its going to keep me from performing my duties with a hundred percent efficiency."

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" The doctor maneuvered himself behind her and wrapped both his arms around her waist, hugging her close to his chassis. "Recharge now, but dream of me instead."

Arcee leaned into the hug, feeling more comfortable now knowing he was here to protect her from anymore nightmares. "I'll try, O self-centered one."

He gave her a gentle squeeze in return, "Hey, how can you _not_ dream of something as flawless as me?" He placed his chin on her shoulder and smiled when she glanced at him, "Rest easy tonight Arcee."

She smiled back at him, her optics already starting to shut off for recharge, "Thank you, Knockout."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes - <strong>Didn't expect that now didja? And sorry the first chapter is so incredibly short. That seems to be an unheathy trend in all my stories. But, if enough of you like it, I'll gladly write more!

Oh, and I apologize if Knockout is a bit OOC. I seem to unintentionally do that a lot too...

Anywho, enjoy and review!

**-RulerofFire**


	2. Last Night

**Author's Notes - **Thank you all for the reviews (mainly on DeviantArt)! It makes me happy knowing that I'm not the only one who supports Knockout and Arcee.

And shoutout to my DevArt/FanFiction friend _**Legacy Now**_. Your stories inspire me to get off my lazy ass and keep writing :)

Now, first chapter was mainly introductions. From here on, the story will switch back and forth each chapter from the Autobots to the Decepticons. You'll see what I mean.

**Disclaimer - **I know I don't have to write these on EVERY chapter, but they're just here to remind me that I don't own Transformers. And that I probably never will.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm...Knockout...we need to talk..."<p>

The medic's lips left Arcee's neck as he shifted his gaze to look at her, "Now? Can't it wait until after-"

"This is important!" Arcee reluctantly pushed the clingy Decepticon medic off of her to get the point across, "The others...the Autobots and humans...they're all starting to get suspicious. Optimus mentioned that my patrol shifts at night run later than they're supposed to, my human friend Jack keeps asking if I'm alright, and Ratchet keeps looking at me like he knows what I've been doing. I think he's noticed the scratch marks on my armor..."

Knockout leaned on his side and tilted his helm in bemusement, "So what if they're suspicious? Your business is your own. It's not like Optimus can stop you from doing your patrol shifts right?"

Arcee looked at him with tired optics, "Optimus ordered that we should start patroling the area in pairs. 'Just to be on the safe side' he said. I'm not going to be able to use my patrol shift as an excuse to see you anymore."

Knockout sat up straighter and grabbed one of her servos, stroking it gently, "Sounds kind of like what Starscream is doing. He wants me to continue working on-" He stopped himself before he revealed anything about Megatron, "-the injured mechs in my medbay, instead of going out streetracing or joyriding every night. He even gave me a nasty warning with those talons of his, making me promise never to go out without his permission again."

Arcee lifted an optic ridge, "So you're here now because he actually gave you permission?"

"Heh, no. I slipped out the back entrance, just as I always do. I'm not going to let _Lord_ Starscream ruin my chances of being with you." Knockout let go of her servo and reached up to cup her face in his hand, "We'll work something out. Maybe you could ditch your partner while your driving around."

Arcee gave him a light shove, but leaned into his hand, enjoying the warmth radiating from his servo. She sighed, knowing this would probably be the last time she'd be able to see him outside of the battefield. Her optics locked with his, both gazes telling the other how much they'd be missed. Arcee leaned forward, closing the gap between them and wrapping her servos around his neck, pulling him closer. Knockout's own servos slid down her curvaceous frame, resting on her hips for a moment before sliding back up her frame until finally settling on her back. He slowly pushed himself on top of her, pinning her to the ground and placing his servos on either side of her helm. He dipped his helm and continued where he had left off, assaulting her neck with light kisses and gentle nipping.

Arcee, while enjoying Knockout's ministrations, gently brought his face away from her neck again, making both be at optic level with each other once again.

"If this ends up being the last time we see each other, I want to make it count. I...I'm ready for you Knockout."

The medic's surprise was quickly outweighed by an understanding smirk, and he slowly leaned back down to whisper in her audio, "You're ready to bond with me? Are you sure?"

Arcee's intakes hitched when she felt his warm breath on her faceplates, "I'm sure. I want you Knockout...I love you!"

His mouth hovered over hers, anticipation clear in his voice when he answered back, "I love you too."

Unbeknownst to them, the results of their actions were going to change everything they believed in, for better or for worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes - <strong>Chapter two is also short...I guess short chapters are better than no chapters at all. Next chapter is already in the making, so expect it soon!

I must say, I don't like the ending as much as I thought I did...I guess it sounded better in my head. Oh well.

**-RulerofFire**


	3. Beaten and Bonded

**Author's Notes - **Chapter three now switches over to the Decepticons. Get it now? Anywho, enjoy!

**Discl- **I'm done. Transformers isn't mine. End of story.

* * *

><p>Breakdown was finishing up his late night shift in the medbay of the darkened warship. It was actually Knockout's job to stay up all night and buff the downed overlord, but once again, his partner was absent from his post, leaving him to pick up the slack. Just as he finished buffing the last of the rust off Megatron's left servo, the medbay doors swished opened and revealed said medic, a drunken-happy look plastered on his faceplates.<p>

"Where have you been?" Breakdown asked while putting the buffer away, "Starscream is furious! You promised him you wouldn't leave without his permission!"

Knockout slumped down onto a nearby chair and grabbed a polishing rag from the counter to shine his armor with, "I just went for a joyride-"

"All day?" Breakdown turned to face his partner, anger and concern showing on his faceplates, "Knockout, you went to see that Autobot again, didn't you?"

The answer was obvious as soon as he said it. Knockout's smirk grew into a wide grin and he couldn't keep himself from laughing a little, "So what if I did?"

"Knockout..." Breakdown couldn't believe it. After all the slag Starscream had put him through about going out, and he still did it anyway? "Is this femme really worth the punishment Starscream is going to give you once he finds out you're back? I mean, your finish getting scratched up is one thing, but what if he decides to-"

"Starscream can't do any serious harm to me. He needs me to repair Megatron after all." He threw the polishing rag back on the counter and stood up, "And to answer your question, yes, the femme is worth the punishment. She's worth the risk of getting caught, and she's worth my finish getting scratched up."

Breakdown shook his head disapprovingly before nodding towards the door, "Starscream's probably waiting for you in the control room. You should check in with him before he comes to find you himself."

Knockout regarded the statement for a moment before walking over to the door, his hand hovering over the keypad. He glanced back at Breakdown before adding, "You still won't tell anyone, right?"

Breakdown had his back turned away, but waved his hand to show he was still listening, "As dangerous as I think this is, yeah, I still won't tell anyone. Now get out of here."

Knockout punched in the code to open the door, and made his way to the control room, bracing himself for any amount of punishment Starscream could dish out.

* * *

><p>Very quickly, Knockout learned that Starscream could dish out <em>a lot <em>when it came to punishing dishonest mechs. He picked himself off the floor, his scanners indicating he was losing too much energon in essential parts of his body and needed immidiate repairs.

"I believe I made myself _crystal_ clear when I warned you not to leave without my permission Knockout. Now, while I know you enjoy streetracing, I doubt its the real reason you would risk disobeying my direct orders. So tell me, where did you go this time?"

Starscream's imposing shadow loomed over Knockout, making him look up into the piercing red optics of his commanding officer, "I told you already. I went out looking for some decent competition-"

He couldn't even finish his plea, as a clawed servo came down hard on his faceplates, cutting three long, ragged marks into the entire right side of his face. He held back a scream, as moving any part of his face would have made the damage worse, and shut off his damaged optic, all the while trying to ignore the blaring warning signs zooming across his scanners.

"I will ask you _one more time_. Where did you go?"

Knockout took a moment to catch his breath and brace himself for one more hit, "Nowhere important..._Herr Kommandant_."

The final blow to his abdomen was enough to send Knockout's system into emergency stasis, but not before hearing a cryptic order from Starscream;

"Probe his mind Soundwave. I want to know what's going on in this crazed doctor's processor."

* * *

><p>It seemed like an eternity before his systems finally came back online.<p>

Knockout slowly opened his good optic, the initial blurriness disappearing and revealing that he had been moved to his private quarters. When he tried to sit up though, he cringed and immidiately regreted the decision. His body was still recovering from the harsh blow Starscream had delivered, and scrunching his faceplates wasn't helping the injuries on his face much either.

"Stay still, or else you'll reopen the wounds I worked so hard sealing up."

Knockout glanced to the left and saw Breakdown sitting by him, going over a report on the extent of his injuries. He was going to heed his assistant's advice, before a sudden thought invaded his processor, making him sit up a little too quickly and bringing the excruciating pain back in full force.

Breakdown instantly abandoned the report and stood over Knockout, checking the repairs to make sure they were all still sealed, "I told you to stay still! Your body still needs to recharge before the self-repair systems take effect. It's going to be awhile before you'll be able to function at full capacity again."

Knockout pushed the pain as far as he could to the back of his processor, instead focusing on his original thought, "Starscream...he ordered Soundwave to..to probe my mind. What did he find?"

Breakdown stopped checking the injuries and diverted his attention back to the data pad on the floor, "I..I don't know. Only Starscream and Soundwave have the full data analysis." His optics skimmed over the report, "The only thing mentioned here about the probing was that your processor was near impossible to crack open, literally trying to block anything and everything out. That's all though, so unfortuately I don't know if they succeeded in finding anything or not."

Knockout's fear became visible when he looked down at his servos and saw them shaking. At that moment, a feeling of worry passed through his spark, but it wasn't his own worry he was feeling. "Arcee..."

"The Autobot?" Realization dawned on Breakdown, "Oh slag, the Autobot! If they found out about your meetings with her-"

"I'd be deemed a traitor and most likely be sentenced to death." He finished. Turning to look Breakdown in the optic, he hesitated before revealing the real secret to his most trusted subject, "That's not what I'm worried about at the moment. When I was with her last, we sort of...bonded..."

It took a moment for the information to sink in before Breakdown backed away and threw his servos up in the air, "You WHAT? Knockout, you BONDED with her? Do you realize what you've just done?" He began pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what had possesed his partner to do something so reckless, "I mean, I was skeptical at first, but fine with letting you have your fun with her. Personally, I thought it was going to be a fling that wouldn't last. But this? This is taking it way too far. What are you gonna do now huh? Go run away with the femme of your dreams and leave this war behind forever, while the rest of us continue to fight for our lives?"

Knockout waited for a moment to see if Breakdown would continue with his rant. When he didn't, he calmly answered, "I'm not going to abandon the Decepticon cause just because I bonded with an Autobot. For now, I'll get my strength back and continue the repairs on Megatron. We'll see what happens from here on out." He laid back down on the berth, mindful of his injuries this time, and let his systems shut down for recharge.

When his partner was in full recharge, Breakdown sighed and sat back down in the chair, tossing the data pad over his shoulder, having lost intrest in it a while ago. He glared at Knockout for a moment before his expression morphed into one of pity. His friend had finally found someone other than himself to love, but this love was also what was eventually going to get him killed.

"I hope you know what you're doing Knockout."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes - <strong>And there you go! Chapter 3 is done, and chapter 4 is in the making!

Notice how I'm no good at writing romantic scenes, but I can write violent scenes so easily. Strange huh?

And this chapter is (somewhat) longer! I'm so proud of myself!

**-RulerofFire**


	4. Love Hurts

**Author's Notes - **Now we're going into an Autobot chapter. For some reason, I find Autobots harder to write than the Decepticons. Oh well.

Enjoy and review! It makes me a happy person :)

**Dis- **Oh forget it.

* * *

><p>Arcee snuck back into the Autobot's hidden base, thankful that her friends had retired to their private quarters for recharge already. Normally, there was at least one mech up and about to keep tabs on things...<p>

"Your late again Arcee."

Arcee cringed at the sound of the medic's voice, not wanting to deal with explanations and the accusations of her comrade. She looked to where Ratchet had his back to her and was working diligently on the computer. She figured he was probably trying to crack some of the humans software codes.

"I drove for a little longer than I needed to, so what? Earth has some pretty amazing sights when you take the time to go explore them."

Arcee could almost feel the medic's optics roll as he pushed himself away from the console to look at her. She felt him study her frame from top to bottom, but there was only so much he could determine by just scanning her from across the room.

"Is that so? Then tell me Arcee, what amazing sights does Jasper have that would make you stay three hours longer than your patrol shift allowed?" Ratchet kept his optics trained on her as he made his way towards her, looking for any signs of reluctance or hesitation in her body language.

Arcee allowed the doctor to scan her more thoroughly, watching him as he inspected every scratch and dent in her armor, "Well, somewhere in the forest there's a place completely untouched by the humans. Its beautiful and pure...it kinda reminds me of Cybertron before the war."

"A Cybertron covered in organic growth maybe." Ratchet mumbled. He paused his scanner over a certain part of her frame for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh, "The scans indicate that you're perfectly fine, but these red scratch marks mean that you've recently been with another mech. Since all the Autobots are accounted for here at the base, and Cliffjumper is no longer among the living, I can only assume that you're seeing a Decepticon. Their medic to be exact." The crestfallen look on Arcee's faceplates was enough to tell him his theory was correct. He put the scanner down and pressed further into the mystery, "Mind telling me what's going on between you and Knockout?"

Arcee sat herself down in a nearby chair, not wanting to make optic contact with Ratchet anymore. She rubbed her servos together nervously and fidgeted in her seat, albeit feeling a small sense of relief that she was finally able to tell someone of her past encounters with the Decepticon's medic. With a shaky intake, she glanced back up at Ratchet and started explaining to him how it all started.

* * *

><p>By the end of the account, Ratchet's jaw was pratically on the floor, absorbing, but not wanting to believe what his audials were hearing. He couldn't believe that the Autobot warrior before him, the one who had lost so many friends and partners during the war, was defying everything the Autobot code stood for just to be with a Decepticon. The crude, arrogant, egomaniacal medic of all Cons! He patiently waited until she was done before exploding into his typical Ratchet-rant.<p>

"Don't you realize how big a risk you're taking? How thin a line you're treading by seeing him? How do you know he's serious about you anyway? I wouldn't put it past him to use you to get info on our base's location!"

"I know the risks and so does he! You think he would risk getting his paintjob scratched by Starscream if he didn't care about me? And neither of us has told the other about any information pertaining to our respective factions. We meet up to be with each other, not share war intelligence." She shrugged and pressed her servos to her chassis, "I love him, and I know he loves me too."

Ratchet still didn't want to believe it, but his anger began to simmer down a little, "I still don't like where this is going. I mean, we're in the middle of a war, and you're out doing who-knows-what with the Con who puts all the other Cons back together! This is dangerous territory, and you're treading it all by yourself."

"As long as I have Knockout to protect me, I'm not alone." A sudden thought came over her and she stared hard into Ratchet's optics, "You won't tell Optimus or anyone else about this will you?"

Ratchet was tempted to call Optimus into the room right now, but the look in Arcee's optics made him decide against it. As long as she had everything under control, he saw no point in ruining her newfound happiness. It was the first time he had seen her genuinely happy since Cliffjumper's untimely death.

"Patient confidentiality. Your secret is safe with me. But know that if I detect even a hint of trouble, I'm telling Optimus everything."

Arcee nodded in complete understanding, glad that the weight of her sercret was somewhat lifted off her chassis. Ratchet always kept his word whether he liked it or not._ 'Must be a doctor thing.'_

After being excused from Ratchet to go and get some much needed recharge, she was midway to the door where her private quarters were when a sharp pain shot through her entire frame, making her clutch her chassis and drop to her knees. Ratchet was kneeling next to her not even a moment after she hit the ground, his scanner back in his hand trying to determine what was wrong with her.

"Arcee, are you alright? What happened?" He looked back at his scanner, not finding any abnormalities in the readings, "The scans are clear, so what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know." Arcee placed both her servos where her spark chamber would be under all her armor, "It feels like...my spark chamber...is in pain. A lot of pain..."

It took Ratchet a moment to process her words before begging to Primus that she didn't really do what he thought she did, "Arcee, please tell me you didn't BOND with Knockout."

Even though her frame was emanating worry and pain, she couldn't help but smirk as she glanced over at the dumbfounded medic, "I guess I forgot to tell you that little detail huh?"

The answer was instantaneous.

"YOU BONDED WITH HIM? That's a pretty important detail to leave out Arcee! This changes everything! You couldn't have told me-"

"Ratchet! You can lecture me later! Just please tell me what's going on!" The pain in Arcee's spark was slowly subsiding, but there was a different kind of feeling beginning to form in her processor. It felt like a processor-ache, but the pain wasn't nearly as bad as a real ache. It sort of felt like her mind was being probed...

Regaining his professional composure, Ratchet studied the shuddering in her frame and came to one conclusion, "It's your sparkbond with Knockout. Whatever he feels, you'll feel, and vice-versa. Since you're not injured as far as I can tell, my guess is that Knockout is the one damaged." He shook his head, trying not to feel pity for the Con's medic, "The Cons might've figured out what you two have been doing and are taking it out on Knockout."

Arcee fought back coolant tears, trying not to think about what the Decepticons were doing to Knockout and how she felt like she was to blame for his pain. Her cooling fans turned on as she shakily stood back up, with a little support from Ratchet to steady herself.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Arcee nodded but didn't outright reply, opting to head straight back to her quarters and get as much recharge as she could before the others woke up. She also hoped the pain in her sparkchamber would dissipate by then...and Knockout would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes - <strong>Chapter four is done, next we see what the Cons are up to, and I'm taking a small break this week for Easter and work. Apparently my boss thinks we'll have plenty of business even if almost everyone is full of ham.

**-RulerofFire**


	5. Dream Theater

**Author's Notes - **After a week long break, here's chapter five! Now we're gonna check in with the Decepticons this time!

As always, enjoy and review!

**(No more disclaimers! They're so annoying and I'm pretty sure you all know I don't own Transformers anyway. So there.)**

* * *

><p><em>"Arcee, can I ask you something?"<em>

_"Depends. What is it?"_

_"If I were to leave the Decepticons, do you think the Autobots would allow me to stay? I mean, I know there would be tension, but Ratchet could always use an extra pair of servos in case of an emergency."_

_Arcee stared at the Con before her with more joy than surprise in her optics, "I think we would be able to work something out. Optimus wouldn't mind the change of spark, and the others would have to learn that even Cons can change." She stroked his faceplates and smiled when he leaned into the touch, "Are you really thinking about leaving the Decepticons?"_

_"I think I've put up with Starscream's so-called 'leadership' for long enough. I'm tired of him stalling and prolonging the inevitable outcome of this war." He couldn't keep himself from smiling as he added, "All that, and Optimus has nice rims. I'd really like to serve under a leader that knows how to make twenty-four gauge rims look good."_

_Arcee laughed with him and punched his shoulder lightly, "Y'know, I think you might've freaked him out a little when you said that. He's been a little more wary of you whenever you're nearby."_

_Knockout continued laughing until he finally had to take a large intake of air. He composed himself before changing his expression back to serious, "If I do leave the Cons though, I'd like to have Breakdown join me. He's been my friend for as long as I can remember and I'd hate to just leave him on the Nemesis."_

_"Well, I know Bulkhead clashed with Breakdown in the past, but I'm sure they'll be able to work out their differences if their stuck in the same base together." It took a moment for her to realize, "Wait, so Breakdown wants to leave too?"_

_Knockout shrugged and leaned back on the ground, staring up at the darkening sky, "He doesn't like Starscream either, but he may take a little more convincing if he's going to join the Autobots. Doesn't matter. He looks up to me so it shouldn't be that hard to convince him to leave."_

_Arcee curled up next to him, looking up at the now starry night sky as well, "It'll be nice to know we wouldn't have to hide anymore. No more sneaking around, no more lying to our teammates...we'll end this war and live out the rest of our lives in peace. It'll be perfect."_

_Knockout murmured a reply before suddenly feeling drained of energy and without warning, slipped into recharge. He didn't know how long he was out, but when he awoke, all he could see was white. He tried clearing his vision, but the white wouldn't go away. That is until a dark figure blocked out the white with its dark silhouette._

_"Knockout, can you hear me?"_

_He tried focusing on the figure before him, but all he could make out were two yellow optics staring down at him._

_"Knockout! Wake up!"_

_For a second, he could've sworn that there was another voice behind the booming one. A calmer one, a voice that belonged to..._

_"Arcee?"_

"KNOCKOUT!"

He woke up to his cooling fans working overtime, his frame wracked in tremors, and his partner leaning over him with a seriously concerned look on his faceplates.

"Wh-what happened?"

Breakdown leaned away from his friend, letting him have some space, "You were talking in your sleep. At first it was just quiet mumbling, but then you kept repeating that Autobots name. If you can't control yourself, Starscream is going to find out about her quicker than you'd like."

Knockout swept his servo over his face, trying to recall what exactly he had been dreaming about, "Do you know what I was saying?"

Breakdown shrugged and turned the overhead light off, "I couldn't make out most of it, but I know for sure you were talking about the Autobot. 'Arcee' was all I got out of your rambling."

Knockout sat up slowly, pulling his hand away from his face with realization dawning over him, "Arcee...I think I remember...we were talking about me and you leaving the Decepticons...and Optimus Prime's rims..."

"You're still going on about his rims- wait, what? You and me _leaving _the Decepticons? Are you out of your mind? What's that Autobot done to you?"

Knockout glared at his partner, "She hasn't done anything. It's me. I've considered leaving, but I haven't had the courage to actually tell her that I want to leave yet. Plus, I was hoping you'd join me. Anywhere would be better than staying here with a false leader."

"Are you suggesting we join the Autobots? Because if you are, I'm strongly against it. Besides, Bulkhead is an Autobot! There wouldn't be a day that goes by without us beating the slag out of each other."

"Yeah, Arcee mentioned something like that..."

"In the dream? Well I gotta say, you have some pretty vivid dreams. But there's no way I'm going to be an Autobot." Breakdown reached for a data pad on the counter and changed the subject before Knockout could protest, "On a different note, Starscream let me have the results of the mind probe. Not much was found in your processor."

Knockout was confused and relieved at the same time, "Nothing important I presume? What exactly did Soundwave find?"

Breakdown scanned through the whole report, "Nah, nothing important. Aparrently all you were thinking about at the time was how long it would take for your face to heal, and...heh, Knockout, you have a very unhealthy obsession with Optimus's rims."

Knockout visibly relaxed after hearing the report, "What can I say? They're real heavy duty." He reached up and touched the scars on his face, his small smile morphing into a wince, "Prime's rims and my disfiguration prevented me from getting caught this time. Ugh, how much longer until the nanites take effect? I hate the feeling of these scars ruining my perfect mold."

Breakdown tossed the report aside and leaned back in the chair, "You're the doctor here, you should know." At Knockout's pointed look, he raised his hands in mock submission, "Okay, okay, the nanites should start taking effect in a few more hours. It could be longer though if you keep moving around so much. You need to stop worrying about the Autobot and start worrying about yourself. Like you used to."

Knockout couldn't find it within himself to argue with his partner anymore. He was already low on energy, and talking was just draining his energy reserves quicker. He muttered a low 'You wouldn't understand' under his breath before sucumming to recharge. Unfortunately, Breakdown heard him.

"Then maybe I'll find out what's so special about this Autobot myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes - <strong>Chapter five is done, and chapter six is being planned out now. In case you haven't noticed, I like mentioning Knockout's obsession with Optimus's rims :)

**-RulerofFire**


	6. Robot Savior

**Author's Notes - **Chapter six is finally up! Since I don't have an entire speech prepared, I'll just let you all start reading. Enjoy and review!

**Dis- **(HA! You thought I was going to put one didn't you? No? Nevermind then.)

* * *

><p>The evening patrol had always been Arcee's favorite time of the day. It was the only time she could leave the base and drive by herself. No human, no partner (yet), just her and the road. Of course, after every successful patrol, she always made that little detour through the forest to where either Knockout waited patiently for her, or she would wait for him. They had never missed a night with each other. It was a perfect system.<p>

Of course, nothing can ever be truly perfect.

It had been four days since she had last seen Knockout. Coincidently, it was the same four days after they had bonded together. Arcee didn't want to draw any conclusions, but she had begun to question whether Knockout had used her for a quick spark merge, or just didn't want to admit that he had actualy bonded with an Autobot. She highly doubted either of those thoughts, but the nagging feeling in the back of her processor made her briefly wonder if she really had been played for a fool.

"I couldn't have. The other night, I could feel his worry. Was he thinking about me? About what would happen if we were found out?" She paced back and forth in the very spot that they had confided their feeling for each other. If he was worried though, did that mean the Cons had found out? Maybe they had and he was undergoing some kind of Decepticon torture to try and get him to talk.

"No, then I would probably be feeling a lot more pain from his spark." Pushing all the negative thoughts out of her mind, she focused on the shimmering stars and full moon hovering millions of miles away in the sky. "Oh Knockout, what's happening over there?"

"The good doctor is fine, so don't worry your pretty little processor."

Arcee reacted so fast, the mech didn't even see her coming. In the blink of an optic she was in front of the towering behemoth, her arm blades activated and hovering dangerously close to his neck cables. With one swish, she could easily rupture an important energon flow cable, leaving him offlined within minutes.

"Whoa, easy there! I just-"

"How did you find this place Breakdown? Where is Knockout? What have the Cons done to him?" She pressed her blades lightly against his neck to make sure he knew she was serious.

Breakdown held up his servos in surrender, "Slow down, one question at a time! To answer the last question, the other Cons haven't done anything to him...unless you count Starscream messing up his face and Soundwave probing his processor."

Arcee backed away a few feet, letting Breakdown have some breathing room to talk, "Starscream did what? And Soundwave probed him? They didn't find anything did they?"

Breakdown slowly put his servos down and let out a heavy sigh, "You're asking too many quesions again. Yeah, Soundwave probed him, but he didn't find anything substantial. To be honest, Knockout had been thinking about your leader's rims during the probing." Arcee coulsn't help but smile at that. Of course he had been thinking about Optimus's rims at a time as serious as that. After the quick moment of reprieve, she nodded and let Breakdown continue, "As for Starscream, he kinda messed up the right side of Knockout's face with those talons of his."

"It wasn't because Knockout told him anything important right?"

"Nah, Knockout keeps calling Starscream 'Herr Komandant' and I guess it finally got on his last nerve. But as far as I know, Knockout hasn't revealed anything about you to 'Screamer or Soundwave."

All the doubts that had been plauging Arcee's mind before were slowly evaporating. She wasn't pleased to hear that Knockout had been damaged, but at least she now knew why he wasn't showing up every night.

"So where is he now?"

Breakdown propped himself up against a boulder while answering, "He's recovering in the medical bay. The nanites should be repairing his face be now. He'll most likely be back disobeying Starscream's orders and coming out to see you by tomorrow night."

She almost smiled again, but the last question she wanted to know brought all seriousness back, "Alright, so how did you know to come here? Did Knockout send you to tell me what happened?"

Breakdown shrugged and looked around the area, "Knockout didn't send me, I came on my own volition. He had told me about you and this place almost as soon as you two started seeing each other. He confides everything to me." He pushed himself off the boulder and stood near the edge of the cliff looking out over the valley, "I keep his secrets, and he lets me be an apprentice. I think its a win-win for both of us."

Arcee stood next to the towering Con, nearly straining her neck cables just to see his face, "You said ou came on your own volition. Why?"

Breakdown glanced down at her, his optics studying her features before locking optics with her, "I wanted to see what made you so special. You make Knockout go to such great lengths every night just to sneak out, You make him risk his very paint job, and most importantly, you've changed his attitude. He no longer loves only himself, but apparently you as well. So tell me Autobot, what kind of trick have you pulled on Knockout?"

Arcee smiled for real this time, "Its not a trick. I love him with all my spark. I've never asked him to risk his life, or his paint job for me. The only thing I've ever asked of him was to stay with me. Whether it be here, or in my spark, I wanted him to always be there for me." She placed both her servos over her spark chamber and sighed in content, "And now he always will be."

Breakdown could definitely see why Knockout would fall for the Autobot. She was not only beautiful, but she had been able to see past his cocky attitude and Decepticon insignia. She was unique in her own right.

"Yeah, you're something else." He mumbled before turning to leave. He had to get back to the Nemesis before Starscream or Knockout noticed he was gone.

"Breakdown!"

He turned his head just in time to see Arcee practically jump him and plant a kiss on his faceplates. As soon as she pulled away and let go, he touched his servos to the spot where she had kissed him. If he could blush, he was pretty sure his face would be as red as it already was.

Arcee quickly stepped back and turned to face the valley again, "Thank you. For keeping all this a secret."

Breakdown stood staring at the Autobots back for a few extra seconds before muttering a 'Yeah, whatever', and resuming his walk back to the Nemesis. After tonight, he was never going to questions his friends choice of femme again.

* * *

><p>Done. Now I'm going to sleep.<p>

**-RulerofFire**


	7. Sick Lies

**Author's Notes - **Well, if you all are reading this, it means the world didn't end! So without further ado, let's celebrate by seeing what the Decepticons are up to!

* * *

><p>Knockout looked over himself, smoothing out his newly recovered faceplates with a polishing rag. Once the nanites had started reconstructing the damage to his face, it had taken a few short hours before he was as good as new.<p>

"Well that was a harrowing experience. First my finish, then my face...the things I do for that femme."

Thinking of said femme made a pang in guilt stab at his chassis. It had been about a week since he had last seen her, and he was pretty sure that she was going to want an explanation for being gone for so long.

"What am I supposed to tell her? 'I couldn't see you because I made my commander angry'? No, she knows I'd sneak out no matter what order I was given. 'I was busy repairing some soldiers'? Hmph, like I actually give a slag about those drones. I could just say-"

"You could just tell her the truth."

Knockout spun around to see Breakdown leaning against the medbay doors with a smirk that told him he had heard everything. He glared at his assistant before returning his attention back to polishing the rest of his face.

"The truth being that not only was I mercilessly interrogated and probed, but also forced to continuously monitor Megatron for hours on end. I can't tell her that. She'd never trust me again."

Breakdown made his way over to their comatose leader, "Well you could probably leave out the Megatron part. But isn't trust based on telling the truth rather than trying to make up a not-very-thought-out story?"

"You're starting to sound like an Autobot."

"You're one to talk."

Knockout turned to chew his partner out, but Breakdown continued first, "Look, Starscream sent me here to tell you to meet him in the Command Center. I think he want's a report on how Megatron is doing."

The medic's expression dropped from a glare to boredom, "Not much to report. The only indication that Megatron is still functioning is his brainwave activity. Other than that, he's just a shell of our former leader."

"Tell that to Starscream." Breakdown gestured towards the door, but stopped suddenly and stared at it.

Knockout followed his assistant's gaze, looking out of the glass and into the hallway. Seeing nothing, he turned back to Breakdown, "What are you looking at?"

Breakdown blinked a couple times and shook his head, "Nothing I guess. But I could've sworn I saw something move out there."

Knockout looked out the glass once more before shrugging it off, "It was probably one of the drones. Get some recharge Breakdown, you certainly deserve some down time."

"But shouldn't I stay here with Megatron in case-"

"Something happens?" Knockout finished for him, "He's been in this state for awhile now, so I really don't think you have to worry about him suddenly getting up and resuming leadership."

He started making his way to the medbay doors before turning around, intending to ask Breakdown where he had been the other night, but saw that his assistant was already headed for his quarters. Disregarding the question for now, Knockout opened the doors and stepped out into the desrted hallway. He paused, quickly looking around to see if there really was anyone around the area. The drones had been fixing the downed electromagnetic shield, so whatever Breakdown had seen must've been due to his lack of a proper recharge.

Knockout shrugged and moved on to meet _Lord _Starscream at the Command Center, unaware of the movement behind him...

* * *

><p>"Doctor in the House."<p>

Knockout walked into the Command Center to see the drones dispersing and Starscream with his back to him.

Clasping his lethal talons behind his back, Starscream turned around and addressed the medic, "Ah, Knockout. And how is the patient doing today?"

With one hand on his hip and a bored expression on his faceplates, Knockout replied, "Same old."

And so Starscream's monolouging began, "An inglorious fate that he should remain in this...vegetative state."

Looking to knock the Commander down a few pegs, Knockout smugly stated, "On the contrary. Megatron's _body_ might be scrap metal, but his _mind _is still percalating."

What Knockout didn't expect, was for Starscream to act so secretive about the information, "Keep that to yourself! That blasted Soundwave see's and hears everything." Ah, so it was a power struggle between the former second-in-command and the Communications officer.

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons..." Knockout translated, suddenly feeling a bit paranoid as well. He still couldn't get over the fact that Soundwave had actually probed around in his processor.

"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their cause. The Decepticons deserve a strong, alert leader."

Knockout knew where Starscream was going with this. A plan quickly developed in his processor that would work in his favor if he played his cards right. "One who would require a loyal second-in-command."

Starscream caught on fast too. Chuckling darkly, he proposed, "A canidate would need to earn that post, by making a strong case to said eyes and ears."

Getting back at Soundwave by deactivating their former leader was sounding better by the second, "A case for showing mercy, _Lord _Starscream?"

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

And the deal was set.

* * *

><p>Walking to the medbay had been one of the most nerve-wracking things Knockout had ever done in his life. Not because he was about to terminate one of the most feared Decepticons in Cybertronian history simply by flipping a switch, but because Soundwave was behind him during the entire trip. At times, it had felt as if the emotionless mech's hidden optics were boring into his very being, trying to deduce what Starscream's (and his own) true intentions were. Needless to say, when they finally got to the medbay, the tension seemed to grow much worse.<p>

Distracted by his own nerves, Knockout almost missed Starscream address him.

"Knockout, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave, for the historical record."

Knockout briskly made his way to the front of the group and declared in as few words as possible, "Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever." He let Starscream do the rest of the talking. Long drawn-out speeches had never really been his forte.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body, is not just."

Knockout knew that a mercy plea wouldn't be enough to sway Soundwave. The mech was far to loyal to just abandon Megatron for the sake of a quiet passing. As if on cue, Soundwave stepped forward and lifted one of his thin digits, pointing at the medical scans, or more specifically, the spiking brainwaves.

The medic followed the fingers direction and quickly came up with a valid answer, "Brainwave activity, _not _evidence of conciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, "Starscream intervened, clearly impatient to get this over with, "we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us."

Trying to make the act as believable as possible, Knockout included, "The only honorable option, would be to show him mercy." He had to admit, he sounded like an Autobot when he said that.

Starscream continued the charade, "A simple throw of the switch."

And Knockout ended the overly-dramatic speech with, "Quick, clean, compassionate."

Now it was a matter of waiting. Soundwave seemed to be studying Megatron's body, looking for something, anything that would stop the inevitable offlining of their master. Fortunately, Starscream wasn't a patient mech.

"Soundwave, do I take your silence to mean you concure with Knockout's medical expertise?"

Soundwave still said nothing. Knockout and Starscream exchanged glances, waiting a few more seconds before Starscream's impatience prompted him to continue.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Stepping up on the medical berth, Starscream wrapped his hand around the main life support cable. "Going..."

Soundwave continued to stand motionless.

"Going..."

Finally, Soundwave moved, if only by the mere movement of his finger pointing again. Instead of at the medical scans, his finger was directed towards an out-of-place purple cable coming from the back of Megatron's berth.

Starsceam got off the berth and walked behind it to find the cable coming out of Megatron's processor. The other end of the cable was coming from somewhere in the medbay's open air shatfs. Picking it up, Starscream followed the cable before crouching down to see where it ended. What he found was beyond his own twisted imagaination.

"What in the-?"

He was cut off by the Autobot's ground bridge opening and sending the bright light blaring into the enclosed room.

Getting his weapon ready, Starscream shouted, "Intruders!"

He was too late though. The yellow Autobot had already ran through the portal and the blue femme was taking aim with her own blaster. "Allow me!"

With a well aimed shot, the Autobot severed Megatron's main life support cable before vanishing through the ground bridge. Getting up and inspecting the damage, Starscream had to hide the smirk from his face as he proclaimed, "Hmm, it was the inevitable outcome..." He was interupted by Soundwave firmly stepping forward and wordlessly ordering him to save Megatron, "...Of course it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an Autobot's hand. Knockout!"

Knockout shrugged and unfolded his arms, waving to let them know he understood the command. He reached up, grabbed another life support cable from the ceiling, and inserted it in Megatron's empty spark chamber. The flatline was replaced with a steady beat and his systems stabilized.

"There, happpy now?" Starscream muttered to Soundwave, both officers leaving the medbay to let Knockout do some more tests.

Unbeknownst to them, Knockout was having problems of his own. He backed up until his back hit the wall and slid down to the floor, his hands cradling his head. The plan didn't work, he knew it wasn't going to. But his main concern now was Arcee. She and the yellow Autobot had seen Megatron. And when Arcee had looked out the shaft to line up her shot, she had seen _him_. The split second look she had given him told him that he was in deep trouble next time he saw her.

"I lied to her about Megatron, she doesn't trust me now...what have I done?"

* * *

><p>This chapter was easy to write...but that's because most of it was taken from the actual episode ('Sick Mind').<p>

Next chapter coming soon!

**-RulerofFire**


	8. Hurting inside

**Author's notes - **After this chapter, I might put the story on hiatus for awhile. Only until 'Operation Breakdown' airs. I really need some inspiration from new episodes and they're taking too long to air. So until then...enjoy!

* * *

><p>The morning after that eventful day on the Nemesis was filled with suspense. Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and the kids waited while Ratchet finished with his scans on Optimus. Turning the scanning machine off, Ratchet looked up to his long time friend with relief in his optics.<p>

"I wouldn't advise anything strenuous Optimus, but it appears as if your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic Plague."

"Thanks to your medical expertise old friend." Optimus complimented while stepping out of the scanner.

"It was your scout who braved unknown territory to locate the cure." Ratched said turning to Bumblebee. Said scout bashfully waved the praise off, but Arcee interjected.

"Lucky for us Megatron was still alive." At Bumblebees inquarry, Arcee added, "Yeah, I actually said that."

"What matters, is that you are on the mend Optimus, while Megatron-"

Bumblebee cut in and Arcee translated, "Bee's right. Did my best to finish Megatron's story...just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended."

As Bumblebee walked away and Ratchet turned his attention back to Optimus, Arcee was left to think back to when she and Bumblebee were leaving the Nemesis. The last mech she had seen was Knockout, and she knew he had seen her too. She just hoped the look she gave him was enough for him to start explaining everything to her in full detail. Her spark ached painfully in her chestplates as she tried to hide her hurt and disappointment from the others.

"I can't believe he actually lied to me...this entire time..."

"Hey Bulkhead! How about a game of basketball? Cybertronian style!"

Miko's voice shook Arcee from her thoughts and she quickly looked around to see if she had been heard. Since no one had seemed to pay her any heed, she slipped out of the main room and passed Bumblebee in the entrance and exit tunnel.

"Hey Bee, if anyone asks, I'm going to go out for a quick drive. Tell Bulkhead to bring both Miko and Jack to school today if I don't make it back in time."

Without waiting for a reply, Arcee transformed and sped out of the base, fully intent on going to her and Knockout's hideaway and waiting there until he showed up, no matter how long it took.

Her plan was delayed however, when Optimus commed and told her to come back to the base. Something about Bumblebee acting strange. In any case, an hour of riding around didn't seem like enough time for her to clear her processor, but she could hold off until her nightly patrol shift. Primus knows how long Knockout would need to think of a decent explanation.

Arriving back at the base, Arcee found Bumblebee strapped to the medical scanner in stasis with Raf by his side. Ratchet had a baffled look on his face as he explained what was going on with the scout.

"Bumblebee's complaining of intermitent visions, waking nightmares if you will."

Raf looked just as worried and confused, "But you said he was fine when you checked him over."

"Physically. But the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his phyche. This induced power-down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover."

An incoming call from Agent Fowler drove the Autobots attention away from Bumblebee for the moment as they gathered around the vid screen.

"Prime! You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?" Fowler was being dead serious.

"No Special Agent Fowler. Why?"

"Cause I was hoping you had a lead on the Cons that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls."

"Why would Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee questioned.

"Does the Heuck Nigoghossian ring any bells?"

"The space telescope." Raf correctly guessed.

"As of last night, its missing it's primary lens." Fowler stated somewhat accusingly.

"It's hard to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Prime said.

"Good thing the lens has a tracking device." Without further explanation, Fowler's image disappeared and a map of the Arctic Circle replaced him.

"The Arctic?" Arcee's mood deflated, "Great, another chance to freeze our sparkplugs off."

Bulkhead took a gander at the image before him. "That's a ND-7 class. Biggest unmineable energon deposit there is."

"Unmineable, until Starcream melts his way down to it." Prime gravely concluded.

"With the help of the lens." Arcee couldn't believe what lengths the Cons would go to just for an energon deposit.

"Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities!" Fowler pointed out.

"Then we know what we must do." Optimus turned his attention to the others, "We need to go back to the Arctic Circle and stop Starscream from causing a catastrophe. Ratchet, bridge Bulkhead, Arcee and I to those coordinates. And keep an optic on Bumblebee."

Ratchet nodded and shut off Fowler's communication, directing all power to the ground bridge. When the portal opened, the three bots stepped forward onto the lit path.

"Autobots, roll out!"

In no time, all three Autobots were back at the top of the world, although the weather was significantly less frigid than before.

"A lot different from out last polar visit." Arcee observed, "Feels like summer."

Coming around a corner, the Autobots saw the heat ray melt further into the ice.

"Here, that's a bad thing." Bulkhead stated.

"Autobots," Optimus started, getting Arcee and Bulkhead's attention, "remember the end run on Poly Hex?"

Both of them automatically knew what Optimus had in mind. Nodding in understanding, they got into position, transformed, and began their distraction plan. Arcee and Bulkhead drove straight into the Decepticons line of sight with Bulkhead revving his engine for a charge. What neither of them expected however, was Breakdown falling from the sky practically right on top of them. Transforming back to robot mode to stabalize themselves, both bots stood face to face with the armored truck Con.

Arcee saw him sneering at Bulkhead, but when he turned his attention to her, she saw his expression minutely change to one of...was that sympathy? She didn't have enough time to register his expression before her duties as an Autobot soldier kicked in and she found herself charging at him, servo blades drawn. His sneer returned as he began charging her as well, soley relying on brute force. Right before they collided, Arcee jumped and flipped in the air, coming down on top of Breakdown blades first. Unfortunately, her attack was swiftly countered by a giant hand latching onto her servos, bringing her inches from Breakdown's face for a split second.

"Sorry."

That was all she heard before she was flung unceremoniously into the air. She quickly oriented herself and landed without a scratch. The snow from her landing cleared just in time for her to see Breakdown and Bulkhead smash their respective weapons against each other and create a massive shockwave that rippled throughout the glacier and created a fissure between the two.

That didn't stop them for long, so while they continued to beat the slag out of each other, Arcee looked up towards the Nemesis, only to lock optics with the very mech that had betrayed her trust. Knockout was standing next to Starscream, who didn't seem to be paying attention to the battle below him, and looking at her with guilty optics.

'You had better be sorry Knockout. What you did to me...hurt almost as much as losing Cliffjumper...'

A sudden pang of guilt rippled through her spark and it took her a moment to realize that it was Knockout's guilt she was feeling. She returned to him what she hoped was an indifferent feeling, trying to convey to him that he wasn't off the hook. Not by a longshot.

Their spark to spark conversation might've continued if Starscream hadn't suddenly grabbed Knockout's face and pushed him aside, heading for the heat ray controls. Knockout gave her one last look before turning his back to her and watching as Starscream turned the entire heat ray around.

Her view of the Nemesis was suddenly blocked by Bulkhead towering over her, having moved by her side sometime during his duel with Breakdown. Said Con was facing both of them, breathing heavily, but looking ready to charge them again at any moment. He didn't get the chance though, as a massive explosion erupted from the Nemesis and blew them all into each other.

Bulkhead landed in a heap a few yards away, struggling to get up and make sense of what just happened. Arcee however, had somehow been cushioned from a rough landing by Breakdown's body. She opened her optics and looked down at the body of the Con that had unknowingly saved her from what would have been a very painful landing. He looked like he was unconcious, but she was proven wrong when she got up and tried to move away from him. His giant servo reached out and gently clasped her servo in his. He cracked his yellow optics open and regarded her with the same expression of sympathy he had used before.

"Autobot...Arcee, listen...whatever Knockout did was for your own protection. Please try to understand, he didn't mean to hurt you."

Arcee couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice when she said, "Well he did. He hurt me in ways he couldn't possibly understand!"

Breakdown's grip tightened a smidge when she said that, "He does understand. I may not be a doctor, but I think whatever anger you're feeling in your spark is affecting him more than you know. He's hurting because you're hurting."

Breakdown let his words sink into Arcee's processor before letting go of her servo and staggering away from the wreckage.

The Con's words had sunk in, but the sound of a jet overhead distracted her for the time being. She looked up to see Starscream getting ready to divebomb Optimus, before another jet intercepted him and smashed him onto one of the wings on the Nemesis.

"Megatron..." Optimus muttered as he got to his feet. All three Autobots watched as the Nemesis slowly flew away, the sounds of distant pained screams becoming nothing more than an echo.

Optimus opened a comm. link to Ratchet, "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

"You are not the only ones." Ratchet answered, coming out from behind an ice wall alongside Bumblebee and Raf.

Once the Autobots had figured out a way to bridge themselves back to their base, Bumblebee had been re-scanned, and everything was more or less back to normal, Arcee had once again managed to slip out of the base and go for another drive. This time more determined than ever to speak with Knockout.

_It's killing me to see I'm killing you..._

* * *

><p>I hope this long-ish chapter is enough for you all until the 'Operation Breakdown' episode airs. I really hate putting you all through this mini-delay, but I feel like that episode will really help build the future chapters of this story. Anyways, hope you all enjoy and review!<p>

**-RulerofFire**


	9. Operation: Reconcile

**Author's Notes - **This may be one of my longest chapters yet, mainly because I started writing it before the episode 'Operation Breakdown' actually aired. I needed to see if I had to make any major changes or not.

Also, this was supposed to be in the Decepticons POV, but I found more ideas with a neutral perspective. Whatever makes it easier for me right?

As always, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>"Roses are a human tradition Knockout. And last I checked, you were a Cybertronian...who hated humans."<p>

When Arcee had made it to the 'getaway spot', as Knockout liked to call it, she had found the ground littered with red and white roses. It was obvious that Knockout was trying to make amends by channeling his emotions through a human-like method. In other words, he was trying to get on her good side by pretending to like the flesh creatures she was so keen on protecting.

"That...may be true, but given the chance, I'll put my distaste for them aside, if only to get you to forgive me."

For Knockout to stoop to a humans level was definitely a surprise, but it wasn't enough to get Arcee to falter. She was going to get to the bottom of why he lied to her whether he liked it or not. She tread carefully over to him, trying not to step on and crush the beautiful looking flowers beneath her. Finally face to face with him on the cliff overlooking the valley, she folded her servos and arched a brow at him, clearly expecting him to start from the beginning.

Knockout couldn't back out of this one no matter what he said, so with no other option, he told her the complete and honest truth.

"I never meant to hurt you. In any way. Its just...I was being selfish. Again." His shoulders drooped and he almost looked like he had what the humans would call 'puppy-dog eyes', "Please believe me when I say that I did want to tell you about Megatron. How he hadn't perished in the Space Bridge explosion like we all thought he had, and how he was still alive, no matter how improbable that may have sounded. I wanted to tell you...but I couldn't."

He finally tore his optics away from her to look out over the valley, "With Megatron nonfunctional, Starscream took control. And so the position of Second-in-Command became open. Since Soundwave wasn't going to take it, I thought I was better suited for the job. I already had an assistant at my beck and call, and formidable fighting skills to match. I actually believed I'd be happier having a higher level position in the Decepticon ranks, rather than being _just _a medic."

Knockout paused and took a shaky breath. Then his face cringed, as if he was remembering a bad memory, "Playing along with Starscream just to have a higher rank...I didn't realize just how slagged up that was until I saw you and the other Autobot in the Nemesis. As soon as I saw you, I knew I was in for it. All this time I kept the mighty overlord a secret...it was all so I could think I was better than I actually was."

He looked down at his own servos as a glare soon settled on his faceplates, "I was an idiot. I had all I wanted right in front of me, and I blew it! My reputation, my best friend..._you_." His gaze drifted back to Arcee, hurt spread all over his face and optics, "I hurt you the most. You gave me your trust...and I pushed it aside. I know I deserve every ounce of anger you have towards me, but please Arcee, give me another chance."

Arcee waited a few moments after he finished his explanation before bending over to pick up a couple of roses off the ground. Twiddling them carefully between her fingers, she examined each one closely, noting the thorns, flawless looking petals, and the unique scent.

"So if I'm correct on human botany, a white rose means apology...and a red rose means true love."

Knockout seemed to relax a little, despite not knowing if she was still angry or not, "Actually my dear, a white rose symbolizes honor, humility, and new beginnings. And yes, a red rose means true love." He bent over and picked up another rose from the ground, "Although a dark red rose, like this one here, symbolizes passion, commitment..." he bowed, offering the rose to her, "and a love that can never be torn apart, no matter the distance between us."

Arcee was falling in love all over again. The Decepticon was charming his way into her spark once again, and she was letting all her barriers drop to allow him back inside. She took the rose he offered and held it up so that the dew on its petals glistened in the moonlight. There were similar representations of flowers back on Cybertron, but none looked quite as stunning as the organic flower she held now.

She felt servos snake around her waist and a head lean over her shoulder, starring at the same sight she was seeing. Her own head leaned back and his engine rumbled in response to the forgiving gesture.

"So, do you accept my apology?"

Despite herself, and the small voice of doubt that was still present in the back of her processor, she smiled and turned her head enough so that she could see him staring back, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"As long as you tell me nothing but the truth from now on. No more secrets. And no more trying to get ahead of yourself with power and rank. You're fine just the way you are."

Knockout smiled, a pure, genuine smile and nodded in complete understanding. He met Arcee's lips with his own and sealed their deal in a kiss that probably would have made Cliffjumper jealous. While Arcee smiled at that thought, a surge of overwhelming joy flooded through her spark, with a pang of relief mixed in as well. She quickly realized it was Knockout who had sent her his true feelings through their sparkbond, and decided to send some emotions of her own.

Knockout broke the kiss with a small start and stared at the femme in his arms in utter bewilderment. Did she just send him feelings of...lust? It didn't take long for his own instincts to kick in and a smug smirk to come across his faceplates.

"You, are my kind of femme."

Arcee gave him a sly smile of her own before twisting around and tackling him to the ground, the flowers in her servos temporarily forgotten as they landed softly on the ground, far enough away from the two lovers as they reconciled their relationship through their sparkbond.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
>To turn this around<br>I know what's at stake  
>I know that I've let you down<br>And if you give me a chance  
>Believe that I can change<br>I'll keep us together whatever it takes..._

* * *

><p>Awakening from recharge, Arcee expected to find Knockout laying beside her as he always did when they were together. This time though, he wasn't there to greet her. Instead, he was standing by the edge of the cliff seemingly looking out over the valley. Arcee sat up, stretched, and closed her sparkchamber.<p>

"Knockout? Is something wrong?"

The Con medic didn't say anything, let alone turn to look at her. Arcee was going to ask again, but was stopped by a sensation of worry, tension, and mild panic flooding her spark. She recognized them as Knockout's emotions and got up to stand next to her lover. The look on his face was near emotionless, his mouth a thin line where a cocky smirk or annoyed frown should've been, and his optics dull and lifeless compared to what they were earlier that night. Reaching out to touch his servo, Arcee was even more surprised to feel how tense his entire frame was.

"Knockout, answer me! What's wrong?"

Still not moving or looking at her, Knockout quietly answered, "It's Breakdown. He just sent me a data burst saying he's in trouble and needs immidiate assistance. The problem is, I can't pinpoint where his signal is coming from."

Arcee didn't need to feel Knockout's conflicting emotions to know how close the two were. They weren't just work partners, but friends as well, given that Breakdown was probably the only mech who could work under Knockout's snarky attitude.

"Can't the other Cons go find him?"

"Megatron sending out a search party? That's not happening. If Breakdowns in trouble, he would be expected to get himself out of the situation. That's why he called me. He knew I wouldn't just leave him to fend for himself. I just need to know where he is first."

Arcee agreed that Megatron wasn't the kind of mech to go out of his way for anyone else, and tried boosting her own signals to try and get a reading of the other Cons energy signature.

"If we're going to find him, we'll need a much stronger signal boost than what we're equipped with."

Finally Knockout faced her when he spoke, " 'We'? Arcee, if Breakdown is in trouble, I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Wherever he is, it could be dangerous."

Defiance in her optics, Arcee protested, "I don't care how dangerous this could be. If it wasn't for Breakdown, I probably wouldn't have come here to forgive you at all. So when _we_ save him, you'd better thank him for that."

Knockout didn't say anything else as he watched Arcee begin to walk out of their getaway spot.

"Go back to the Nemesis and wait for me to send you a data burst of my coordinates. No matter what, we're going to find Breakdown."

It didn't take long, or much effort, to obtain Breakdown's coordinates once Arcee sent him the data. In no time, Knockout was back where his partner was last seen. In an abandoned Russian ghost town with no sign of his fellow Con anywhere.

"Knockout!"

Almost ducking behind a ruined building, Knockout was relieved that it was only Arcee and not the entire posse of Autobots.

"Where are the other Bots? They couldn't possibly have let you come alone."

Pointing behind her, Arcee answered, "Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee are here. They got a reading on the scanner and headed in that direction. I convinced Optimus to let me check out where these tire tracks lead." She nodded in the direction of a set of recent tracks, "Bulkhead didn't want to come though. He's still sour from losing to Breakdown."

A small smirk played at Knockout's mouth, "Figures. Those two have been beating the slag out of each other for who knows how long." His smirk vanished when he looked towards the direction of the tire tracks, "This could be a trap you know."

Transforming, Arcee revved her engine, "It wouldn't surprise me if it was. Now let's move!"

Following suit, Knockout transformed and followed the motorcycle through the ghost town. It wasn't long before the two came across a set of old train tracks leading into a tunnel through the mountainside.

"Think this is where they're keeping Breakdown?"

Knockout transformed back to his robot mode and scanned the area, "The signal I'm getting is weak, but that may be caused by the tunnel itself. Bad reception and whatnot." He turned his headlights on and unsubspaced his energon prod. "Stick close to me."

Arcee reverted back into robot mode and followed next to Knockout with her own headlights on and arm blades out.

They walked in relative silence for a few minutes before Knockout whispered, "You never said who it was that kidnapped Breakdown. What do they want with him?"

"It's a human terrorist organization called M.E.C.H. Our sources believe they wanted Breakdown for research purposes so that they could build advanced military weapons. Naturally, Optimus doesn't want Cybertronian technology to fall in the hands of these humans."

Knockout paused for a brief moment, "In order to actually attain blueprints of our technology, those humans would have to dissect Breakdown..." The corners of his mouth lifted in a snarl, "That's something I'm NOT about to let them do! We don't have much time, hurry!"

They both ran through the eerie tunnel, the sounds of their hurried footsteps being the only sound echoing throughout the emptiness. Nothing was going to stop the pair from getting to the helpless Con...except the giant steel door that came into view when they rounded a corner.

"Slag! I don't need this right now!"

Knockout pounded his fists against the doors, not even leaving a dent once he stopped. Arcee switched her arm blades for her blaster and took a few shots at the steel barricade with no success either.

"If Bulkhead was here, he'd punch his way through...wait, all we need is leverage! Knockout, jam your prod through the middle of the door. We'll pry it open!"

Getting her drift, Knockout rammed the energon prod into the door as hard as he could, getting it stuck in the middle as planned. With both of them pushing against the weight of the obstacle, they were able to pry it open enough so that both of them could fit through before it slammed shut on them.

"There goes our way out." Arcee shrugged.

"Stop right where you are! Don't try to go any further!"

Both Bot and Con looked down to see a small handful of M.E.C.H foot soldiers taking aim at them with assault rifles.

"Go ahead humans, make my day!"

Without waiting for Arcee, Knockout activated his energon prod and charged through the humans with ease, occasionally swinging at a few who were brave enough to leave small bullet scratches on his paint job.

"Good job Knockout, let's just draw more attention to ourselves." Arcee sarcastically muttered to herself as she continued to follow the Con through the tunnels.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of running through gunfire and human casualties that Knockout so graciously caused, they reached the end of the tunnel. While computers were still lit and data was still being transferred, there were no other humans around, leading the two to believe they had retreated when they breached the steel doors. The only one who was still in the area was Breakdown, restrained to an old train cart, surrounded by advanced surgical lasers, and staring at them both in sheer confusion...with one optic.

"Oh no...Breakdown! Are you okay?"

Knockout rushed over to his partner and wasted no time in ripping the restraints off his wrists and ankles before getting uncomfortably close to his face and checking out the damage done to his right optic socket.

Fidgeting under the medics intense gaze, Breakdown pushed himself up and off the makeshift examination table, "I'm...fine. Can't really say if anything hurts though. They shut off my pain receptors."

Not buying that his partner was 'fine', Knockout folded his servos across his chassis, "Well from here, it looks like the only real damage they did to you was rip your optic out. We'll have to come back and find it later."

"That may not be necessary." Arcee explained, coming up to stand beside them, "The rest of my team found your optic. It was being used as a two-way radio so that the M.E.C.H leader could brag about your capture to us. They also managed to save it from an explosion the humans had rigged. If you want it back, we'll have to rendezvous with them once we get out of here."

Breakdown looked between Knockout and Arcee before asking, "The rest of the Autobots are here too? They...they came to rescue me?"

"Well, Bulkhead didn't. But yeah, my team came to rescue you, whether you'd like our help or not. Optimus couldn't afford to have Cybertronian technology fall into humans hands anyway."

Breakdown actually smiled after hearing that, "Heh, Bulkhead's a sore loser. He would've gotten lost or-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his insult as an alarm sounded throughout the entire tunnel.

"Can you walk?" Knockout asked doing a quick scan on his partners legs to make sure.

"I...I think so." Breakdown confirmed as he closed his chest compartment.

"Can you run?" Knockout couldn't stop the glare he directed at the messy rip through the center of his friend's chassis.

"Why run when you can fight?" Breakdown smirked, transforming his servo into his signature hammer.

Knockout finally accepted that Breakdown was back to normal and clanged his prod against the hammer. "After you my friend. You'll be able to take some of your pent up anger out on a steel wall that's blocking the way out of here."

"Fine with me!" Breakdown exclaimed as he charged back the way they had came, taking care of a few humans that had survived Knockout's initial onslaught while he was at it.

Running to keep up with the vengeful Con, Arcee couldn't help but state her opinion as an Autobot, "Y'know, normally I wouldn't forgive either of you for killing these humans. But given the circumstances, I'll let it slide for now."

"Why thank you Arcee. It's always nice when an Autobot agrees with a Decepticon once in awhile!" Knockout laughed.

Rolling her optics, Arcee stopped short of Breakdown beating his hammer against the solid steel doors with so much force, the tunnel walls were beginning to crack on the sides of them. With one last swing, the doors burst open and fell in a heap on the unused train tracks. All three continued through the tunnel unhindered by anything else until they made it outside. Once out in the open, they were peppered with more bullets from foot soldiers and mounted rockets from circling cars.

Breakdown resorted to using his shoulder laser to take out some of the cars before picking them up and throwing them into the helicopters giving aerial support the sky. Knockout hit anything that passed by him with a burst of electricity that sent whatever it was into an overload and exploded. Arcee used her blaster to disable the cars and scatter the humans on the ground, still not wanting to actually kill the humans even after everything that had happened.

"So uh, you guys have an escape plan or what?"

"I have one, but you might not like it."

Arcee opened her comm and called for assistance.

**:**_Arcee to Optimus! I've got Breakdown and Knockout with me, but we require immediate backup. Here are my coordinates, hurry!_**:**

Knockout called for his own assistance while he hid away from most of the gunfire.

**:**_Knockout to Starscream! I found Breakdown, but I could use some aerial assistance!_**:**

**:**_Your alt mode finally working against you Knockout? Hmmm, if only you had chosen a more, flight oriented model..._**:**

**:**_Not to be rude __**herr kommandant**__, but I don't think Megatron would be to thrilled if you let his medic get interrogated by Autobots, if you get my drift_**:**

**:**_Fine! I'll be there shortly. Starscream out_**:**

Getting back into the fray, Knockout noticed one of the helicopters powering up some kind of electric laser and targeting Arcee, who had somehow fallen to her knees and was unable to defend herself from the oncoming attack. Unfortunately, Knckout's path to her was blocked by endless swarms of rocket cars and gunfire.

"Arcee! Watch out!"

Arcee saw the beam of electricity coming at her, but moments before it hit, she was tackled out of the way by whom she could only assume was Breakdown, given that Knockout wasn't blue and didn't have nearly as much armor as the other Con had. Untangling herself, she only managed to mouth a thank you to him before getting bombarded with more bullets. They were only able to stand back up once Knockout cleared the area for a few seconds with a burst of his own electricity, though it was enough time for them to get their bearings and continue holding off the humans.

Forming a tight circle, the three of them continued holding the soldiers off until they suddenly appeared to be retreating. When the last car left and the helicopters were nothing more than specks in the sky, the three had a brief moment to relax.

"Your backup?" Breakdown asked Arcee.

Before she could answer, the sound of jet engines echoed throughout the war-torn area and a formation of sleek jets spiraled up before transforming in front of them, revealing themselves to be Starscream and a squad of aerial vehicons.

"Commander Starscream!" Breakdown stood at attention while Knockout internally groaned. If he had known Arcee was calling for her own backup..._'Slag...'_

"Consorting with the enemy you two?" Starscream seethed as he stalked towards them.

"But Arcee helped get me out of there."

"Many sparkfelt thanks Autobot. Now destroy her!"

Neither Breakdown or Knockout made any move towards Arcee. Breakdown didn't want to face the wrath of both Starscream _and _Knockout, since he knew the medic wouldn't allow him, or anyone else to hurt her.

"But-"

"Do you plan on joining their ranks anytime soon? No? Then be done with it already!"

It was Knockout's turn to answer their commander, "No. We won't do it."

Starscream turned his attention to the medic, "What did you say?"

"I said I'm not going to do it. And I'm not going to let you destroy her either." Activating his energon prod once again, Knockout stood in front of Arcee, ready to die for her if only to defy his commander.

"Why you- Breakdown! Destroy the Autobot AND the traitor! NOW!"

"I...I..." Breakdown was torn between his loyalties to his commander and his best friend, "I..can't."

Signaling for the vehicons to take aim, Starscream growled, "Then you shall die as well!"

Surprisingly, the first shot fired wasn't from the Decepticons arm rockets, but rather from the team of Autobots making their way over to them, ready to fight to protect Arcee if need be.

"This isn't over! Retreat!" Starscream ordered the team of vehicons as he transformed and flew back to the Nemesis.

Once the aerial threat was gone, the Autobots turned their weapons to the two Cons before them.

"Wait! Don't shoot them!"

This time Arcee stood in front of Knockout and Breakdown, using herself as a shield from the rest of her team.

Optimus lowered his weapon and looked between the three, "Arcee, engaging the human enemy was foolish, but doing so while fighting alongside our enemy might've been even more foolish. Do you mind explaining yourself?"

Ratchet interjected before Arcee could begin, "Arcee can tell you all about what's been going on once we get back to the base Optimus. As for you," He turned his attention to Breakdown, "I think you might need this." He held out his hand to reveal Breakdown's missing optic.

"You saved it from an explosion I hear. Thanks Auto- um, Ratchet." Knockout admitted.

"It's still functional, so if you want to see by tomorrow morning, I suggest you come with us."

Arcee looked uncertainly at her leader, "Well Optimus? Is that alright with you?"

Optimus contemplated his thought for a moment before reaching a suitable decision, "I'll allow both Knockout and Breakdown into our base, as long as their comm links are disabled and they are monitored at all times."

Despite having the restrictions, both Cons agreed to the conditions set by the Autobot leader. They would most likely be deemed as traitors if they went back to the Nemesis anyway, so the least they could do was stay with the Autobots for the time being.

As they all waited for the ground bridge to bring them back to the base, Breakdown quickly pulled Knockout aside, "Is this what you wanted when you were talking about leaving the Decepticons?"

Knockout tilted his helm in confusion before he remembered that Breakdown was referring to the dream he had some time ago, "It's not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess it works out either way. At least we won't have to deal with our _dummkopf_ Commander anymore."

Breakdown still didn't look entirely sure about the whole ordeal, "Bulkhead's gonna be a pain in my aft the entire time I'm there."

Knockout patted his friends shoulder as the ground bridge finally opened, "I'm sure you two will work it out...eventually."

* * *

><p>Why are my endings so abrupt? Why do I stay up at unreasonable hours of the night writing these stories? Why am I asking all these questions?<p>

Anywho, I think I'll make chapter ten the last chapter. It's been fun, but this story is starting to suck the life out of me. So its time to move on. Hope you enjoyed, and remember to review!

Now sleep beckons me.

**-RulerofFire**


	10. Beginning of the end

**Author's Notes - **Well, its certainly been a long enough time in the making, but finally, I present you all with the last installment of this story! Thank you all for the reviews and support along the way, I really appreciate it! Now, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRASH!<strong>_

"Bulkhead! Breakdown! _I needed that!_"

"He started it!" Both mechs shouted in unison, untangling themselves from each other and the now damaged medical scanner.

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it!"

It had been several weeks since Knockout and Breakdown defected to the Autobots, and despite now being free to come, go, and do as they pleased, little had actually changed for them personality wise. Specifically between Bulkhead and Breakdown.

"You're Autobots, so I would appreciate it if-"

"I told you, I ain't an Autobot! I'm Neutral!"

Still inclined by their own beliefs, Knockout and Breakdown had decided to defect to Neutrality instead of becoming Autobots. As long as they didn't return to the Nemesis or try to contact it in any way, Optimus was fine with their decision.

"Autobot, Neutral, whatever. I would very much appreciate it if you took your pointless wrestling match outside and away from my equipment!"

"Aww, but Ratchet, the fight was just getting good!"

The three humans had been skeptical at first, not believing that the enemy would just hand themselves over that easily. It had been Miko claiming that 'That sort of thing only happens in movies'. And now it was Miko currently cheering the armored trucks on.

Brushing himself off, Bulkhead stepped over to the humans platform and looked down at the Japanese girl, "I was winning though, right Miko?"

"Heh, sorry Bulk, but Breakdown looked like he was beating the scrap out of you."

"What?"

"You heard her! I won!"

Despite the tension between them at first, Miko had somehow befriended Breakdown almost as easily as she had befriended Bulkhead when they first met. It also didn't take the two long to find out they had a common intrest in obnoxious, headbanging rock music.

"Alright you guys, settle down. Don't make Ratchet get out the wrenches again."

"Primus forbid I need to buff out another dent in my chassis."

Arcee and Knockout came strolling into the main room with Jack trailing behind them. The boy had been uneasy about letting the two ex-Cons into the base as well, but quickly changed his mind after Knockout had offered to drive him to school to show himself off. Arcee had actually promised her lover 'something special' in return for watching out for Jack, but what the boy didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"So Ratchet, did you get the machine up and running yet?" Arcee asked, calm demeanor tinged with a hint of impatience.

"I would have had the scanner working by now if it wasn't for these two roughhousing over here!" Ratchet pointed accusingly at Bulkhead and Breakdown.

"You know, the Nemesis still has a working scanner..."

"What exactly are you implying Knockout?"

"Enough! Both of you!"

All eyes landed on Arcee as she looked between both doctors.

"How about both of you fix the scanner so you can finally diagnose whats wrong with me? It'll make all our lives that much easier."

A couple weeks after the Cons had settled into the base, Arcee began feeling strange. Her body was somehow being depleted of energon at an alarming rate and emotional fluxes seemed to take over her normally calm personality. Both doctors had diagnosed it as stress at first, but when she started complaining of pains in her spark chamber, Ratchet had stated that a medical scan was in order.

Too bad said machine had been broken by a frantic Breakdown the same night they first arrived at the base. Needless to say, his optic had been replaced, but at the cost of the medical equipment. Now, months later, after countless repairs to near completion...it was mangled again.

"I'm a doctor, not a mechanic. Besides, Breakdown broke it, so he can help fix it."

"I don't care who fixes it! Just hurry up- AAAARGH!"

"Arcee!"

Knockout caught her before she collapsed to the ground and gently lowered her on her back. She folded in on herself and cluthed at her spark chamber, pain like she never felt before flooding through her systems.

"Breakdown, help Ratchet fix the scanner _now!_ Bulkhead, go and fetch a few cubes of energon so I can start a drip. Arcee, can you sit up? I need you to get on the berth so I can examine you." Knockout ordered, going from self-centered to professional in a matter of seconds.

Arcee, while in too much pain to respond, nodded and sat up as the others went to follow the doctors orders. Knockout helped her onto the medical berth and pushed her to lay back down, pressing a few buttons to start monitoring her vitals.

Jack climbed up on the platform next to Miko and looked distraught at the sight of his guardian in so much pain.

"Is everything okay? Is she gonna be alright?"

Not bothering to look up from what he was doing, Knockout answered, "I'll know what's wrong as soon as they get the scanner working. In the meantime, all we can do is wait."

By the time Bulkhead came back with the energon cubes and Knockout started the IV drip, the pain in Arcee's chest seemed to have subsided and she was finally able to explain the intensity of the pain to the medic.

"It was a different kind of pain altogether. It wasn't like getting shot at, but more like the energon was being drained out of me. It's hurting from the _inside_." She twitched as she said that, feeling the pain wash over her again before subsiding just as quickly.

"It could be some sort of energy draining virus, " Input Ratchet from his workbench, "If Megatron invented the Cybonic Plague, who knows what else his sick mind could have created."

Knockout considered the possibility, but kept his opinion to himself, focusing all his attention on Arcee instead. He leaned over her and began stroking her helm, intent on keeping her as calm and as comfortable as possible. She leaned into his touch and looked into his crimson optics, barely registering the faint cough from Bulkhead and him quietly telling the two humans that they might need some privacy.

Not long after the three left, a thought struck Knockout. He leaned down closer to her audios and whispered, "If you've been in pain all this time, wouldn't I have felt it too? Ever since we bonded, we've been able to feel all sorts of emotions from each other, including pain. Why not now though?"

Arcee couldn't believe she hadn't thought about that before. The sparkbond had granted them access to each others emotions, including the feeling of pain, whether it be emotional or physical. If they were able to feel it before, why wasn't he feeling it now?

"You're right. And if it was a virus, wouldn't it have spread to you already?" She paused as another wave passed through her and left, "Knockout, what is going on?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough."

It was about the same time Ratchet finally announced the scanner to be semi-operational again that Optimus and Bumblebee got back from patrol, only to be briefed by Bulkhead, Miko, and Jack as to what was going on. Finding Arcee in the scanner and surrounded by both doctors, Optimus stood by Breakdown, who was nervously twirling a wrench in between his fingers.

"Do you know of Arcee's status so far Breakdown?"

"No sir, only that the pain she's feeling in her spark chamber seems to escalate the longer shes off the drip, or not consuming energon regularly. Other than that, I have no clue what's wrong with her."

Optimus nodded in understanding and waited patiently while the two doctors worked on trying to decypher the readings the semi-functioning scanner was displaying, while Arcee struggled to keep her pain in check.

"Has this sort of thing ever happened before Optimus? Y'know, back on Cybertron?" Miko asked trying to ease her own worries.

"As far as I know, I do not recall something like this happening back on Cybertron. But since I am not a medic, I can't be completely sure."

The explanation was suddenly cut short by an audible gasp from Ratchet as he decoded the readings.

"Ratchet, what did you find?" Optimus asked, stepping forward.

Ratchet stuttered as he answered, "I-I can't believe it. It's been far too long since I've seen something like this happen." Ratchet slowly turned to look at his leader, "Optimus, Arcee is-"

Knockout finished his sentence, a look of complete bewilderment on his faceplates as he read aloud her diagnosis.

"She's sparked."

* * *

><p>Believe it or not, THAT'S THE END! Hahahaha, now I'll just sit back and watch as you all rage about this massive cliffhanger!<p>

Fo' realz though, I'll do a sequel _very_ soon, continuing right where this story leaves off.  
>'But why don't you just continue to add on to this story?'<p>

Because I've been thinking of a sequel for quite awhile now and I actually know where I want to go with it, instead of hoping for the best with this story. And because I like to see you all suffer XD

So til next time, enjoy and review! (Or rage about it! It amuses me to no end!)

**-RulerofFire**


End file.
